Worst Place
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: SHINee - MinKey - OS - UA /Romance / Hurt / Confort / Lime. Séquelle de "Best Place". Une suite du point de vu de Key. Ou quand la citation "Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé." de Lamartine prend tout son sens.


_**Disclaimer** : Les SHINee ne m'appartiennent pas. (Quel gâchis ...)_

_**Paring** : MinKey_

_**Rating** : UA /Romance / Hurt / Confort / Lime_

_**NDA** : Cet OS est une séquelle à Best Place. Je ne sais pas, je pense que pour que dans mon esprit, Best Place soit vraiment terminé, il me fallait faire ce texte, du point de vu de Kibum, pour clore l'histoire une bonne fois pour toute. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez content de retrouver nos chers SHINee dans ce contexte différent. Enjoy !_

* * *

**Worst Place**

**A**lors qu'il traversait rapidement sa chambre, ses mains fermant à la hâte sa chemise immaculée, un bruit strident le stoppa dans sa course. Il tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit, où un vieux téléphone blanc cassé tressautait. Il fronça les sourcils tout en s'approchant, repoussant la fermeture des derniers boutons de sa chemise à plus tard. Il prit le combiné en main et le porta à son oreille.

- Allo ?

- C'est moi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux, sa main se resserrant autour du téléphone a en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Il rapprocha le combiné de sa bouche en parlant à toute vitesse.

- Jjong ?! Oh ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Où es-tu ? Tu es blessé ? Tu es en prison ?

- Kibum … Respire.

- Yah ! Tu as disparu hier soir, je ne savais pas où tu étais ! Où es-tu bon sang ?

Son visage était crispé et prenait lentement une couleur rosée. Sa respiration se faisait hachée et difficile, l'énervement et l'inquiétude lui comprimant la poitrine. Il entendit de l'autre côté du fil Jonghyun souffler. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que son ami n'émette une nouvelle parole.

- Je ne reviendrais pas Kibum.

Kibum sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant avant de repartir dans une course folle. Sa respiration était de plus en plus incontrôlable. Jonghyun reprit, la voix posée.

- Je ne te dirais pas où je suis, tu sais autant que moi que c'est trop risqué, pour toi comme pour moi. Tu as seulement à savoir que je vais bien. Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi. Je vais raccrocher maintenant.

- Attends Jonghyun ! Pourquoi ?

- Je tente ma chance Key, c'est le moment pour moi de m'éclipser, et tu le sais.

- Jjong …

Les yeux du jeune homme s'emplirent de larmes, et sa voix, déjà faible, se fit chevrotante. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge à lui en faire mal. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre la paroles. Celle-ci était coincé. Et cette constatation lui forma une boule dans la gorge. Elle lui paraissait gigantesque, insurmontable.

- Merci pour tout Kibum.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoique se soit. Le bruit strident de la tonalité d'appel résonna dans son oreille et se répercuta dans son cœur à présent fragilisé. Il n'aurait su dire combien de secondes, de minutes ou d'heures peut-être, il resta là, prostré, le téléphone en main, les yeux embués et la gorge serrée.

Il était parti. Jonghyun était parti, et lui était encore là, mais seul. Tellement seul.

Avec son corps frêle et sa sensibilité, Kibum avait souvent été sujet aux moqueries, aux insultes et même aux violences. Et avec sa rencontre avec Jonghyun, il avait découvert l'amitié et non les moqueries, les blagues à la place des insultes et les tapes amicales au lieu des coups.

Kibum comprenait l'attitude de son ami, et il le respectait d'avoir fait ce qui lui semblait juste, d'avoir choisi de partir, enfin. Mais lui, où pouvait-il aller ? Il n'avait nul part, aucun chez lui, personne qui l'attendrait à son arrivée. Il était né dans ce milieu. Avec une mère prostituée et un père inconnu, le Clan avait été son seul « chez lui » dès l'enfance. Et l'arrivée de Jonghyun avait renforcé ce sentiment. Il s'était senti à sa place, dans le Clan, près de son ami.

Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, Kibum se sentait seul. Totalement abandonné.

Le jeune homme relâcha les muscles ankylosés de sa main et regarda, comme au ralenti, le combiné de téléphone tombait sur le sol. Le bruit qui en résulta fit sursautait Kibum. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se redressa légèrement, regardant tout autour de lui, un air absent sur le visage. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé entre l'appel de Jonghyun et maintenant ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Il recula de quelques pas, le regard fixé sur le sol, là où se trouvait encore le téléphone. Il atteignit la porte de sa chambre, faisant rencontrer son dos au montant en bois. Il détourna son regard et le porta sur la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sortit dans le couloir.

La journée qui passa et les suivantes furent sans couleurs, sans goûts, sans envies pour le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression d'être déconnecté. L'absence de Jonghyun était trop présente pour lui. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'une place, qu'un endroit ne lui rappelle son ami et les discussions, les rires ou les paroles houleuses qu'ils avaient pu avoir entre eux.

N'ayant pas de missions, pas de choses à faire, il errait tel un fantôme dans les couloirs de l'ancienne demeure. Son apparence physique aussi commençait petit à petit à changer. Sa peau blanchissait de plus en plus, ses joues se creusaient de jour en jour, des cernes noires entouraient ses yeux qui ne pétillaient plus. Plus rien n'avait son intérêt, rien ne l'attirait.

Un jour, bien des mois après la fuite de Jonghyun, alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs à la recherche d'une occupation, qu'il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas, n'ayant l'envie de rien, il se sentit faible. Il prit appui sur le mur, y posant sa main aux doigts fins. Sa tête tournait et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus haché. Il avait chaud d'un coup. Il porta sa deuxième main à son cou, essayant, avec des gestes tremblants, de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu en défaire ne serait-ce qu'un, sa tête partie en arrière, ses jambes flanchèrent et ce fut le trou noir.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sut de suite qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Ses rideaux étaient tirés, filtrant la lumière blanche et crue de l'après-midi. La pièce était assombrie mais il pouvait discerner chaque recoins avec facilité. Il tourna la tête vers son bras gauche, sentant qu'il le tiraillait. Il écarquilla les yeux en y voyant un cathéter enfonçé. Il détourna le regard, dégoutté, et le posa sur la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait doucement.

Jinki entrait dans la chambre, son éternel sourire bienfaisant aux lèvres. Il déposa au sol sa mallette, à côté de la porte, avant de fermer celle-ci derrière lui. Il s'approcha ensuite du jeune homme allongé dans le lit, qui le saluait respectueusement d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Bonjour Kibum. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bonjour Docteur. Je me sens mieux, enfin, je crois. Mais cette aiguille me donne le tournis, et vous savez que je ne supporte pas ce genre de trucs là.

Jinki sourit un peu plus, dévoilant ses dents blanches bien alignées. La réponse de Kibum, à peine murmurée, l'amusait. Malgré sa faiblesse apparente, son patient ne perdait pas le Nord, et c'est tout ce qui importait. Kibum n'avait jamais supporté la vue d'aiguilles, et il supportait encore moins d'en avoir enfoncées dans la chair tendre de ses bras. La vue de sa mère, les bras couverts de cicatrices laissées par la prise de drogue en intraveineuse, avait du le dégoûter depuis bien longtemps.

Jinki se pencha sur Kibum et posa sa main sur son front. Puis, prenant dans sa sacoche ce qu'il lui fallait, il fit un topo rapide de la santé de son patient. Kibum était silencieux et se laissait faire. Une fois fini, Jinki rangea son matériel et nota sur une feuille de papier blanc quelques lignes puis il la déposa sur le petit meuble où se trouvait déjà le téléphone. Kibum, qui l'avait observé faire, détourna les yeux du téléphone quand son regard tomba dessus, les sentant devenir humides.

Jinki n'était pas idiot, et il avait de bonne relation avec le clan, donc de bonnes informations. Il savait que Jonghyun avait déserté. Qu'il était parti sans rien dire, sans en demander la permission à qui que se soit. Mais il savait aussi que l'état du jeune homme pâle allongé dans son lit était lié à ce départ. Parce que malgré tout, malgré le monde dans lequel il vivait, Kibum était fragile, et Jonghyun, avec son amitié, avait été une force. Mais maintenant que le jeune homme était parti, son amitié sous le bras, Kibum était plus faible que jamais.

Le médecin s'approcha du jeune homme, s'assit sur le lit et, sans prononcer une parole, le prit dans ses bras. Kibum, n'y tenant plus, laissa un sanglot lui échapper, sa gorge lui faisant douloureusement mal. Ses joues s'humidifièrent alors qu'il cachait son visage crispé en une grimace de douleur dans le creux de l'épaule du médecin. Il pleura un long moment, laissant des sanglots de plus en plus déchirants et fort s'échapper de sa gorge, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Son ventre se contractait à chaque inspiration, et son souffle se faisait saccadé.

Jinki était touché par toute la peine qu'il sentait s'échapper du jeune homme tremblotant entre ses bras. Il caressait son dos de bas en haut, tentant de le rassurait et de le calmait en même temps. Ce fut après plus de dix minutes de pleurs et de sanglots qu'il sentit son patient se détendre. Il comprit alors qu'il s'était endormis. Il le repoussa doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, et le rallongea contre son oreiller, lui remontant le draps au niveau de sa poitrine.

Il rassembla ses affaires, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce maintenant silencieuse et sortit dans la couloir, le plus silencieusement possible. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en se retournant, de se retrouver presque nez à nez avec le chef du Clan. Jinki laissa un fin sourire s'inscrire sur son visage alors qu'il se courbait pour saluer le jeune homme face à lui. Celui-ci, le visage sérieux, lui fit un léger mouvement de tête en retour, et, d'un mouvement de la main, le congédia. Il partit ensuite en direction de son bureau, les sourcils froncés.

Jinki le regarda partir et son sourire s'agrandit. Il laissa lui échappait un petit rire clair avant de se reprendre tout en regardant autour de lui. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, amusé, et prit la direction de la sortie.

Minho traversa la maison tout en saluant, de temps en temps, les membres de son Clan qui croisaient son chemin. Il arriva dans l'aile sud et pénétra dans son bureau. La salle était d'une grande superficie et décoré avec goût. L'un des murs était recouvert par une immense bibliothèque regorgeant de livres en tout genres alors que les trois autres murs étaient décorés de tableaux et peintures, laissant beaucoup d'espaces libres. Toute la pièce était lambrissée. Au centre trônait un grand bureau en chêne massif, de couleur sombre. Minho en fit le tour et s'y assit.

Il posa ses coudes sur le bois sombre, les sourcils toujours froncés et l'esprit en ébullition. Il était en colère. Une colère froide qui lui faisait souvent faire des choses qu'il regrettait par la suite, alors il lui fallait se calmer avant de faire quoi que se soit.

Il était colère contre Jonghyun. En colère parce qu'il était parti du Clan, et que ça méritait punition. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était beaucoup plus en colère contre le jeune homme parce qu'il avait blessé Kibum, parce qu'il était parti en le laissant là. Et il était en colère contre lui-même, surtout, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu le désarroi du jeune homme. Et il détestait ça. Il détestait perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments et de lui-même, parce que ça le rendait bien trop faible.

Il souffla et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son confortable fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux et souffla une nouvelle fois. Il rouvrit les yeux, les fixa sur le plafond tout en réfléchissant. Il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils en se passant un main dans les cheveux et sur le visage. Un coup à la porte interrompit ses pensées et c'est en se redressant et en se recomposant un masque froid qu'il autorisa la personne à entrée.

Quand Kibum rouvrit les yeux, sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. La nuit était tombée. Seule la lampe sur sa table de chevet diffusait une faible lumière. Son regard était fixé sur le plafond. Il écoutait le silence de la nuit et le vent frais faire onduler les rideaux doucement. Il sentit un mouvement à sa gauche, près de la fenêtre. Sans rien laisser paraître, il glissa sa main droite sous son coussin, là où se trouver son 9mm Browning Hi-Powers. En moins d'une demi seconde, il l'empoigna et le dirigea, faisant voler à moitié son coussin à travers la pièce, vers l'ombre qui se fit immobile.

- Ne tires pas.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent en grand. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge et, tout en avalant sa salive, il baissa son arme vers le sol. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle alors que l'ombre n'en devenait plus une. Minho se trouvait devant lui, s'approchant doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer Kibum, ses yeux dans les siens, le visage calme et les mains le long du corps, bien visibles.

Quand il fut juste devant Kibum, il tendit sa main et la posa sur l'arme. Il désarma le jeune homme, qui se laissa faire, et posa l'arme sur le sol, à ses pieds, avant d'y mettre un petit coup du bout du pied, ce qui l'envoya sous le lit, hors de portée.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations était perceptible. Le vent dans les rideaux les poussaient un peu plus à l'intérieur, s'enroulant de temps en temps autour du corps habillé de noir de Minho. Kibum n'avait pas cillé. Il était toujours assit sur son lit, les mains, maintenant vides de leur contenu, posées sur le matelas, devant ses genoux pliés.

Minho s'avança un peu plus et posa, lentement, un genoux sur le matelas, devant son occupant. Il y prit appui et rapprocha son visage de celui de son subordonné. La respiration de kibum se bloqua alors que le visage de son Chef se trouvait maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, leur regards perdus dans celui de l'autre.

Le cœur de Kibum cognait tellement fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'il avait l'impression que Minho pouvait l'entendre. Il sentit ses joues rougir à cette pensée. Celles-ci s'empourprèrent un peu plus quand il vit la main de Minho s'approcher de son visage pour finir par s'y poser, caressant sa pommette du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme voulu se reculer mais il fut stoppé par la seconde main de son Chef qui vint se poser derrière sa nuque sans brusquerie mais avec rapidité.

Minho rapprocha son visage de celui de Kibum. Ses lèvres ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, leur souffles se mélangeant. Le brun caressait la nuque raide de Kibum, lui envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Leurs yeux étaient toujours liés, et ni l'un ni l'autre, pour rien au monde, n'aurait voulu mettre un terme à ce contact. Kibum, n'y tenant plus, parcouru les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour sceller ses lèvres à celles, tentatrices, de Minho. Tout deux furent surpris de la sensation qui en émana. Des frissons de plaisir les parcouraient et comme attirés par une force invisible, leur deux corps se rapprochèrent pour finir par se toucher.

Et alors que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y attendait, une passion dévorante déversa son flot dévastateur dans leur corps réchauffés par le désir. Ils attrapèrent les vêtements de l'autre, les serrant si fort dans leurs poings qu'ils les froissèrent par endroits, les déchirèrent. Les chemises tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit de tissu chiffonné. Leur bouches ne se quittaient plus, dévorant, embrassant, mordant, suçotant.

Quand Minho repoussa doucement Kibum sur le lit, se positionnant au dessus, dévorant les parties de son torse qui se trouvait à portée, le jeune homme rougi. Il avait maigri ces derniers temps, il le savait, et ses côtes saillantes le rendaient mal à l'aise sous le regard de Minho. Et alors qu'il voulu cacher son visage de ses mains, Minho le retint, et, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens, il souffla, tout en approchant sa bouche de la sienne :

- Tu es magnifique. Ne te caches pas.

Le jeune homme se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir. Minho pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser de surface plein de tendresse. Kibum posa ses mains sur les épaules de Minho et, du bout des doigts, presque religieusement, il caressa la peau douce qui l'attirait tant.

Alors que le baiser s'intensifia, Kibum se laissa emporter dans les limbes de la passion de la chair, dans les profondeurs du plaisir et de la perte de contrôle de soi. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux épaules musclées de Minho, aux draps qu'il enroula autour de ses poignets, aux matelas dont il griffa la surface. Son souffle se fit étatique, difficilement contrôlable. Ses yeux se fermèrent de nombreuses fois. Ses dents mordirent. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de celles de son amant. Sa peau se fit frissonnante et brûlante.

Les corps en mouvement ne firent plus qu'un, tout comme les souffles, les gestes et les battements de cœur. L'harmonie des deux êtres et ce qui s'en dégageait était palpable dans la pièce saturée et surchargée d'hormones et de désir infini.

C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre que les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent dans un sommeil profond. Et quand Kibum rouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la trop grande présence de rayon de soleil dans sa chambre, son regard tomba immédiatement sur le dos tatoué et musclé de Minho. En se rappelant de la soirée passée, les joues du jeune homme rougirent une fois de plus. Mais, n'y résistant pas, il avança sa main et la posa tout en légèreté sur la peau chaude et douce. Il fit le contour du bout des doigts du dragon noir et doré qui s'enroulait tout autour de la colonne vertébrale du brun. Il sentit celui-ci frissonner, s'éveillant en douceur. Minho se retourna alors et ancra son regard noir profond dans celui de Kibum. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Kibum ne laisse un léger sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres. Minho se pencha et lui vola un baiser avant de le serrer contre lui.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Kibum parcourait les rues de la ville. Minho lui avait permit de prendre une journée de liberté, pour se ressourcer, penser à autre chose, faire le plein de choses positives. Et alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette qui ne lui était pas étrangère.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses pas se stoppèrent et sa bouche prit la forme d'un « o » bien rond. Là, sur le trottoir d'en face, se trouvait Jonghyun. Kibum l'avait à peine reconnu. Son visage dur avait laissé place à une douceur si pure qu'elle amena les larmes aux yeux au jeune homme pétrifié. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami si rayonnant, si attirant, si heureux tout simplement. Et le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres ne pouvait pas démentir sa pensée. Alors que Kibum observait son ami qui s'était arrêté devant une boutique de bric-à-brac, il vit du coin de l'œil un jeune homme s'approcher à grands pas, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, de Jonghyun et poser sa tête sur une de ses épaules. Jonghyun se retourna alors, et, prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras, l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres, le faisant rire aux éclats après lui avoir chuchoté une courte phrase à l'oreille par la suite.

**E**t alors que le couple allait reprendre sa route, main dans la main, Jonghyun tourna son regard dans la direction de Kibum, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, les yeux fixés sur les jeunes hommes. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et l'un comme l'autre furent surprit de se voir, là, parmi toute cette foule en cette journée de Mai ensoleillée. Le visage de Kibum se fendit en un magnifique sourire et il laissa des larmes de joie dévaler ses joues quand Jonghyun lui rendit son sourire.

**FIN**


End file.
